My Bad Girl, Mikan
by cuTie'-'chiQuiLita
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!please contact me within this month since i'm deleting this soon. i apologize for not finishing the story. i'm sorry my dear readers. i have no time to write stories anymore since i'm starting university soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, all credits thanks to Tachibana Higuchi-sama

* * *

**

**My Bad girl, Mikan**

**~Natsume's POV~**

I'm lying under the Sakura Tree, the manga covering my face to protect my eyes from the sunlight. I'm minding my own business, and enjoying the peaceful surrounding until something, rather, someone disrupts my oh-so peaceful afternoon.

"Natsu-kun!!, where are you?" an irritating voice woke me up from my train of thoughts

'Baka' I thought

"Natsu-kun..NNNAAAATTSSSUUUUUU-KKKUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" the voice getting louder

"Darn it, why does she have to be so loud?" I muttered under my breath

"NATSU- oh, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" she said, with that irritating smile and voice of hers

"What do you want polka? Leave me alone, would 'ya?" I said with no emotions at all, I glared at her but it seems it doesn't affect her

"It's Mikan, Natsume. M-I-K-A-N" she said

"I know how to spell, baka" I snapped at her

"Then use it, ahou (AN: that's how you spell it, right? Correct me if I'm wrong...thanks!)" she snapped back.

"Don't wanna" I said and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Why you little-" she was interrupted by a call from her mom.

"Mikan!!...it's time to go home! Say good-bye to Natsume and hurry up" Auntie Yuka shouted

"You're so lucky today Mr" she said and turned her back and walked away, when she was about a few feet away from me, she looked back, smiled and said: "Bye, Natsu-kun, see you tomorrow!" and walked away

'Tch, such a nuisance. But, she's my nuisance' I muttered and put the manga back on my face and resumed with my day dreaming, scratch that, boys don't day dream. I just went back my thinking.

Yes people, you heard me right, she's mine, so back off. I've loved her since we were five, it's been three years now and my feelings for her haven't change a bit, except for it to increase rapidly. It took exactly a few months for me to finally admit my feelings for the idiot, but I won't confess to her just yet, and no, I'm not scared, so piss off. I know I'm too young to feel this way but I do love her, it's weird seeing an eight years old boy in love right?

If you're wondering who am I and who that idiotic girl is, I'll tell you who we are (Natsume: it's as if I had a choice). As you've read a few minutes ago, my name is Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga and the idiotic girl I was talking to was Mikan Sakura, but I prefer calling her polka dots. Why? You ask? Simple, it's her underwear print. If you're thinking that I peeked, then you're wrong, she showed it to me when she tripped on nothing but air. She's a klutz isn't she?

It's starting to get dark so I got up, and walked toward my mansion. Yes, once again readers, you're not having eye difficulties, I live in a mansion, I'm filthy rich so, no more questions. As I was saying, I'm walking towards my mansion and is getting nearer, by the way, I was in my garden, my because it's mine, I personally requested my parents to make me one with a Sakura Tree, the Sakura garden is my sanctuary, haven and its mine, and _hers_. I share everything to her, but in my own arrogant way. She practically have to beg for me to give something to her and she has to use those adorable puppy-dog eyes of hers, which by the way makes anyone give in to her demands, the witch. But really, she doesn't have to use it, I'd give it to her in the first place, after I make her suffer a little. (AN: Natsume's so wicked!! Natsume: I heard that)

Anyways, as I arrived, I noticed that my mom was inside the tea room, talking with my little sister and drinking tea (duh?!). Oh, my sister's name is Aoi Hyuuga, she's just like Polka, only she's a little bit mature than Polka. Can you believe that? My sister is 5 years old and Mikan is 8 but it's like they switched personality or something. Anyways, I headed toward them and sat beside Aoi and took a cookie and ate it.

"Natsume, how are you honey?" my mom asked, her name is Kaoru Hyuuga.

"Fine" I replied, not looking at her.

"Oh, how was your day with Mikan?" she asked. You may wonder why she didn't get mad at me for answering that way, it's not because I disrespect her or something, I'm just a man of few words and I know my mom knows that.

"She's noisy, as usual" I said and grabbed a cup of tea and took a sip (AN: Natsume + Drinking Tea = WOW!! hahaha)

"Well, it's so not her if she's quite, right okaa-san?" Aoi asked

"Hmm, you've got a point honey. Mikan won't be Mikan if she's quite" my mom said and added "Honey, your dad, you and I are going to talk about something important about something in the library, ok?"

'Uh-oh, if we were to talk in the library, it only means one thing: it's bad news'

"Of course, okaa-san" I said and stood up, raised a hand to indicate that I'm leaving, and left the room.**

* * *

**

**~Kaoru's POV~**

I know the decision would be hard for Natsume, but it's for the future of the company and of course, his and Aoi's.

"Okaa-san. Do you think onii-chan would accept the decision?" my daughter asked, she is now seating beside me, clutching my hand

"I don't know honey, but I hope he'll understand it" I looked at her, then hugged her and kissed her forehead.

I don't know why, but I'm having a bad feeling about my decision, I'm feeling that, if I do it, it will change Natsume.**

* * *

**

**~Mikan's POV~**

I already arrived at our house a few hours ago, fast isn't it? Well, it should be, I live right next to Natsume! Surprise eh? Hahaha... I went upstairs to my room after talking to my mom for a few minutes and lay on my bed. I took Natsume and my picture together. I was hugging him in the picture, and he's, well, he was just as he was every day. Emotionless.

If you ask why I have a picture of him, it's because I'm secretly in love with him. I know it's wrong to love you own best friend, so I didn't confess to him. I know he doesn't feel the same way about me and he probably hates me. But I'm happy with my relationship with him right now, even if were just friends, it better that nothing right? Anyways, I was having a bad feeling about Natsume the whole afternoon, it feels like he's going somewhere I can't reach. I don't want that to happen.

I was busy thinking about Natsume the whole time that I didn't notice my mom calling me to eat dinner. So when I notice it already, I put the picture back but I wasn't looking so I accidentally dropped it. The breaking of the glass engulfed the room and I just stared at the picture frame.

'Uh-oh, this is bad, really bad'

As I picked it up, I turned it over and saw a wide crack all over Natsume's part of the picture and only a small crack on my side

'This is really bad indeed'**

* * *

**

**~Natsume's POV~**

I'm really having a bad feeling about the "talk" I'm going to have with my parents. As I was pondering about it, the only person that has been crossing my mind was Mikan. I lay in my bed and grabbed a frame from my side table. It was a picture of me and Mikan, she was hugging me and has a wide smile sketched in her face, while I remain emotionless as ever. Nobody knew I had this picture because whenever the maids are going to clean my room or if someone is coming inside my room, it would be hidden in my safe. No one knows the password except me, so no one can open it.

After staring at the picture for a while, I put it back and missed a few centimetres so the picture fell and I was just dumbstruck to do anything. I just stared at the frame for a while and decided that the frame won't pick up itself so I picked it up instead. When I turned the frame over, I was shocked to see that only Mikan's side was covered with large cracks, while mine only has few scratches.

'This is bad'

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Kitty: my second fic!!..hope you like it!!**

**Natsume: Shut up, who told you that I l-love-e the baka?**

**Kitty: stop denying Natsume-_kun, _it's really obvious you know**

**Natsume: S-shut up baka!**

**Kitty: you shut up Natsume-_kun_, **

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Kitty: Itai!! what the heck Hotaru? Why'd you do that?**

**Hotaru: why am I not here baka? -glare-**

**Natsume: -snickers-**

**Kitty: you'll be in the future chappie Hotaru-chan, don't worry -sweat drops- -glare at Natsume-**

**Hotaru: I better bve, or else -points baka gun at me-**

**Kitty: Hai! I will Hotaru-sama**

**-Hotaru walks out-**

**Reviews please!!...**

**Mikan: Review and No Flames please... -puppy dog eyes-**

**Kitty: Please..c",)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me. All credits thanks to Higuchi Tachibana**

**My Bad Girl, Mikan**

**-Chapter 2-**

**..The Decision...**

* * *

**Dedicated to:**

**Aliceneko-chan and debby4869**

**For giving me my first reviews!..Thank you!!**

* * *

**~Natsume's POV~**

I finished cleaning the messed I made but the bad feeling I was having since my mom told me to meet her in the library is still there. I really want to know what my parent will tell me later that I didn't notice it's almost 6:30 pm. When my phone alarm clock rang I was out of my reverie. I looked at the clock and when I saw the time, I took the telephone and dialled the number. I memorized it by heart, so no need to check if I dialled the wrong number.

The phone rang and rang and on the 3 ring, my patient finally snapped. I glared at the phone, hoping that my glare would reach the person I'm trying to call. And as if by luck, someone picked it up

"_Hello? Sakura residence, who is this please?" _I know that voice anywhere I'd go.

"Polka, it's me, watcha doing?" I asked

"_Oh Natsume! How are you?" _she asked happily

"Polka, we just hanged out a while ago, it's as if we haven't seen each other for a long time" I said in a bored tone

"_Will you quit calling me that already?... anyways, I just finished eating dinner, have you eaten yours?" _she asked in a concerned voice

"Hn, I told ya, I don't wanna and nope, haven't eaten anything yet" I said, and sat down on my bean bag (**AN: I so want to have that in my room**)

"_Jerk, it's really annoying you know. Anyhow, you should eat now! Don't skip dinner again ok?"_ she asked me, more like commanded, as if I would obey her.

"Hn. Fine, I'll go now, mom's calling me. Ja!" I said (**AN: HA! You obeyed her!!... Hahaha Natsume: of course I would, you wrote this damn fic!**)

"Ok Natsu-kun... enjoy your dinner! Ja ne" she said and the line went off.

That was our daily routine, I always call her at 6:30, and she would nag me about eating dinner early. Who does that anyway? As I was saying, that was already our habit. Its either I call her or the other way around. It's been like that for almost three years now. I started calling her when I realized that I love her and it's been going on until the present. It may sound cheesy or something but I couldn't end my day without hearing her voice on the phone, it's as if her voice completes me or something. Dang! That does sound cheesy.

I went out of my room and proceeded to the dining hall where my family has been waiting for me. As I reached the table, I sat down and waited for the food to arrive. The room is really quiet and it's really weird since my family is on the talkative side. I looked at them and all they did was looked away.

'There's something that they are not telling me' I thought

"Ne, onii-chan, do you like France?" Aoi asked out of the blue. She asked it so suddenly that I didn't quite understand it

"What?" I asked

"I asked you if you like France?" she repeated

"Hn. Kinda" I said. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, you do know that there's a lot of sites there right? And that there are a lot of beautiful girls there, right?" she asked

"Hn, go straight to the point Aoi. What are you implying?" I asked, a thin brow is raised

"N-nothing onii-chan" she said and bowed her head.

"Aoi, tell m-" I was cut off when the food arrived

'You're lucky Aoi' I thought and saw her heaved a sigh

* * *

**~Aoi's POV~**

_Sigh,_ that was a close one. I'm not supposed to give him hints. Mom's glaring at me... I looked at her with eyes saying that I'm sorry and that I didn't mean it. Thankfully, her eyes softened a little which means a good sign.

I glanced at onii-chan and I saw him staring at me intently as if saying that he want some answer. I glanced at okaa-san and otou-san and saw them shook their head.

**~Mikan's POV~**

* * *

"It's already 8:30, I wonder what Natsume is doing right now" I thought out loud. I am currently waiting for him to come back. Did I mention that our room faces each other? No? Well, now I did, silly me. I forgot! Hahaha...

10 mins... 20 mins... 30 mins... 40 mins...

_Sigh,_ I think Natsu-chan won't be able to come now and I'm kind of getting sleepy already. I gave him another 10 minutes but still he hasn't come. So, I decided to hit the sack.

* * *

**~Natsume's POV~**

**Same time with Mikan**

It's already 8:30 and I'm now walking towards the library where my parents are waiting for me. I'm getting paranoid about this bad feeling. It really feels like I'm losing Mikan. I won't allow it though, no matter what happens.

I'm now in front of the library and was about to knock when suddenly the door opened and Aoi walked out, not even greeting me or saying good night. Me being myself, let it passed and went inside. There I saw okaa-san and otou-san sitting in one of the sofa holding a book and was having a tea.

"Natsume, have a seat. We need to discuss some important matters" my dad said, breaking the silence

"Hn" I walked towards them and sat upright and looked at them

"Natsume, your mother had decided to open one branch of her boutique in France and she will be staying there for a few years" my dad, stated

I just looked at them, I felt relieved because I thought that it was something horrible. It's not that I won't miss my mom or anything, because I will. It's just that I was expecting something else. But to my relief it wasn't it

"Hn, what does it have to do with me? I can visit her sometimes right?" I asked

"You won't be visiting me honey" my mom said. I was about to ask her why not but she interrupted me once again. "Because you'll be living with me honey"

"WWHHHAAATTTT???!!!!" I shouted, my voice filled the entire library, echoing throughout the hallway until it died down.

"Calm down Natsume. You would be able to come back soon, maybe after three years or so" my dad said

"CALM DOWN? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER YOU TELL ME THAT DREADFUL NEWS? H-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I-I WON'T GO, I'LL STAY HERE!!" I shouted, I know my face is getting red due to anger, but I can't help it. I would be leaving my friends, my school and especially, my Mikan.

"NATSUME HYUUGA! YOU WILL BE GOING, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!" my dad shouted back

'Darn it, he snapped, he's serious'

"Why not? I should have a say to this, you can't tell me what to do"

"Honey, it's for the best, I know at first it will be hard, going to new school, meeting new friends. But honey, I know you can cope up with it" my mom said

"It's not about that mom" I said, looking down

"Oh, ohm, I'm sorry honey, but, even if that's a good reason, I really need you to go with me, Aoi would be going with us too. Your dad won't be staying here in the house more often so no one would be here with you other than the helpers. Honey, please understand that I'm only doing this for your and Aoi's future" my mom said with watery eyes.

"You always say that mom. I. WANT. TO. STAY. HERE" I said, emphasizing the last four words

"Natsume, I'm really, really sorry but we really have to go. I already unregistered you in your school and registered you in the one in France and we already have the tickets" my mom said

"I really don't have a say on this, have I?" I asked

They both shook their head, and I'm so mad right now that I forgot to say my respect to them and just walked out. I really can't believe I'm leaving her.

* * *

**~Kaoru's POV~**

I really feel bad on doing this to my son. I know that he has feeling for Mikan-chan, but I didn't know that he love her that much. It's his first time to shout at us like that and I really feel bad about doing this. But I have to stand on my ground. I'm doing this for my family and for their future.

"Honey, everything will be ok, trust me" my husband said

"I hope so, I really do"

* * *

**~Mikan's POV~**

_DREAM_

"_Natsu-chan, let's play a game" I asked him_

"_Hn" he's oh-so brilliant reply_

"_Let's play Truth or Dare, Natsu-chan" I excitedly suggested_

"_Hn" ok, it's really getting annoying_

"_Ok, me first Natsu-chan, Truth or Dare?" I asked_

"_Truth" he replied. What a shocker! He said another word than Hn!_

"_Ok, hmmm..am I your best friend?" I asked, hopeful that he would answer yes_

"_No" he replied_

"_W-why?" I asked, getting hurt_

"_Cause your stupid, an idiot and I don't even like you being my friend, and whoever told you I'm your friend anyway?" he said, with no emotion at all_

_I am really hurt, h-he don't like me at all. _

"_And you know what? I hate you, no, loathe you and that stupid smile of yours. You're a butt-face, ugly girl" he said and glared at me_

_BANG!_

_Ouch! That hurt like hell. It's like a bullet was shot directly to my heart. My vision getting blurry because of the tears that are blocking my vision_

"_And one more thing polka? Don't ever show your face to me anymore got that? Your ugliness might rub on me" he said and walked away_

_I dropped down on my knees and the tears are now falling out of my eyes. I can't believe he said that, Natsume said that to me. No. This is not happening..NO!!_

"NNNNNNOOOOO!!!" I shouted, sweats dripping from my forehead. I just had a bad dream. No, it was a nightmare which I don't want to happen.

* * *

**Phew..done at last.. arigato-gozaimasu minna-san for your support!!**

**PLease read and review..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. All thanks should be given to Higuchi Tachibana**

**If I do own it, Natsume should've been mine...hahaha**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**My Bad Girl, Mikan**

**-Chapter 3-**

**..Old and New...**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Today is a beautiful day; birds are chirping and merrily flying towards their designated locations. The Sakura Trees are blooming beautifully, completing the attractive scenery, a wonderful day for little hang out in the Sakura Tree, isn't it?

A raven-haired lad is tossing and turning in his king-size bed. The said lad was wide awake the other night thinking about his precious brunette. He couldn't accept the fact that he is leaving her, he's mind is pondering on how will he say goodbye to her. He doesn't want to see her cry, he hated it whenever she cries and he won't love it either if he knew that she would cry because of him. She was everything to him, even if she doesn't know it. The lad love her, and it seems like he won't have any chance on knowing if the girl feels the same way about him.

**~Natsume's POV~**

'Tch, such a nuisance" I thought

I stood up and headed towards the bathroom and took a long hot bath. When I was done, I put on some clothes, grabbed a manga and went outside going to my Sakura tree. I sat there and read a few page of my manga and decided to catch some sleep.

I stirred a little and I dropped the manga and crimson met hazel-brown. She blinked once, twice, and then smiled, the smile that I love the most.

"Ne Natsu-kun, did I wake you up? Gomene" she said and her smile grew wider

"Tch, you're such a nuisance polka, what are you doing here?" I inquired

"Mou, Natsu-kun, have you forgotten what day today is?" she asked me cheerfully

'How could I forget baka? This was the day that I met you' I thought "Hn, why would I remember the day? Is it something important?" I said otherwise, damn pride of mine

"N-Natsu, h-how could-d you f-forget about-t t-this day?" she asked, her eyes watering

"Such a cry-baby, would you stop crying you'll look uglier, not that you're pretty in the first place" I said, 'Damn you Natsume! Watch your mouth baka!'

"Natsu, d-do y-you hate-e me this-s much?" she asked. What made her think that? (**AN: Ask yourself baka! You made her cry!...Natsume: Baka author, you're the one writing this stupid fic**)

'Baka, I felt the exact opposite of what you're saying' this is what I'm supposed to say, but this pride of mine won't go that low "Tch, isn't it obvious yet baka?" was the words that left my mouth, 'Natsume! Stop what you're doing, you're hurting her!'

"Why do you hate me this much Natsu?" she said, the tears are now falling from her eyes, and damn it hurts me to see her like that

"Will you stop calling me Natsu already? Are you stupid enough not to know my name?" my harsh words even stung me, 'Natsume, are you sure this is the right thing to do?'

"N-N-Natsume, why do you hate me so much? What do you hate about me?" she asked 'I love everything about you Mikan, I'm sorry, I have to do this'

"I hate your smile, I hate your cheery attitude, you're a goody-two-shoes and I hate it, you talk too much and your voice is very irritating, you're sweet and innocent for your own good and I hate it, I hate everything about you, I don't want to see you anymore, so you better stay away from me baka. You're too stupid to notice that I hate you, no, loathe you. What more do you want me to do? Do you want me to hit you so you'll stay away from me?" I said while giving her a glare.

Her tears grew in quantity, she was shaking while crying. I hate seeing her like this; this was the second time she cried this way. The first was when her father died and I was there to comfort her, now, I'm the one inflicting the pain. But I have no choice; it's for the best, so that she'll forget me for a while.

"Nat- no, Hyuuga, that's what you want right? Then ok, I'll leave you alone for now on and I will never come across your path ever again." She said, while wiping her tears away. 'Sh*t, her words stung me. I don't like her calling me by my last name'

"Good, now leave my Sakura tree and don't set your foot here ever again" I replied coldly

She turned around and left me, then, when her shadow was no longer in sight, the tears that I've kept have fallen from my eyes. (**OOC!!**)

I've never cried before, and now I am, I feel like a total gay but if it's for her, I'd do anything, even if it hurts me.

_Flashback:_

_During the scene under the Sakura tree, before Mikan came_

_As I was closing my eyes, a thought brought it`s way in mind. I have to hurt her, it`s the only way for her to forget me. I know that this is a stupid idea, but it`s the only thing that I think is right. The only thing that she`ll remember about me is as the jerk that hurt her in the past. Knowing Mikan, she`ll forget about me in the future and she might not know me anymore. It hurts thinking about it, but it`s better that way. Mikan, I`ll do anything just to make you happy, even at first, you`ll be sad and I might hurt you. But, I know you`ll be happier without me. Aishiteru._

**~Mikan's POV~**

His words stung me like hell; my heart was broken to millions of pieces, I feel like crap, the guy I like hates me to bits. But I still love him, how stupid could I get? If he really hates me, I would change for him, and show to him I can be someone he'll love. I'll show you Natsume Hyuuga, you messed with the wrong girl.

"Good bye old Mikan, hello new one..." I smirked

* * *

**Chapter 3 is finally done. Gomene, if you find my story weird.. i'm doing my best ..**

**the next chapter is more focused on Mikan-chan**

**Mikan: yehey! what will I do Kitty-chan?**

**Kitty: it will be a secret for you all the readers**

**Mikan: Mou Kitty-chan, you're unfair**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Kitty: ITAI!! what was that for Hotaru-chan?**

**Hotaru: When will I be in the story?**

**Kitty: In the near future Hotaru-sama **

**Hotaru: -loaded baka gun and pointed it at me- I better be in the story or you're toast, _Koneko..._**

**Kitty: -sweatdropped- h-hai Hotaru-sama, hides behind Mikan and whispered something**

**Mikan: Kitty-chan said that please click the green thingy and the bottom and please review!! -bows-**

**M&K: Please, minna-san, read and review...ARIGATO!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Gakuen Alice and its characters does not belong to me, all credits thanks to Higuchi Tachibana-sama. But I do own some of the future characters.**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**My Bad Girl, Mikan**

**-Chapter 4-**

**...Shopping Extravaganza...**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**~Mikan's POV~**

I woke up with a big puffy eyes, messy hair and dry tears in my face. I look horrible and it's all because of Nats-ahem- Hyuuga. I will change for him if that's what he want. I'll show him that I can be who he will love and he will regret saying that he hates me. Hyuuga, meet your new match.

"Darn, I feel like I just have a hangover" I muttered under my breath, it's not as if I know the feeling cause, hello? I'm still eight...

"Darn, I've been cursing early in the morning, and it's entirely that bastard's fault" I said and got up.

I headed straight to my bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I look disgusting, I tried smiling, I do look pretty, but I have to be beautiful for Natsume. I'll change, even my attitudes for him. Damn, am I really this obsess with him? Baka Mikan.

I took a bath and headed towards my closet. Tch, all of my clothes are pink and most of them are dresses. I have to tell my mom to go shopping later. I wore the pink t-shirt that's full of frills –shudder- and the blue shorts. The short is the only thing I have that isn't a skirt so I have to settle with this.

I walked out of my room and headed towards our dining room where my mom is waiting for me, since it's already 10:30 am, I better move faster or she'll get mad at me. I arrived at the dining room and saw my mom drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Ohayou okaa-san" I greeted and headed straight to me seat, which is on her right.

"Mikan, you're awake? I didn't hear you shout darling" she said, when she heard me. Well I do always shout in the morning, I'm the alarm clock in the house, you understand what I mean.

"Oh... I don't feel like shouting kaa-san" I said and sat down at waited for my breakfast to arrive.

"Honey, are you ok?" she asked, getting worried "And, what's with the short honey? Don't you like your dresses anymore? Do you want me to buy you more?"

"I'm fine kaa-san, I just feel like wearing the short, and mom? Can I go to the mall later?" I asked

"Sure honey, do you want to buy more dresses?" she said, before taking a sip of her coffee

"Iie, I'm going to buy pants, shorts, t-shirts and shoes mom" I replied

PPPPFFFTTTTT!

She just spit out her coffee and the table is now covered with it, it's a good thing that the food wasn't served yet. She looked at me with horror in her eyes and asked if I'm really ok

"Hai, I feel perfectly fine mom, I'll ask Mari-nee to go with me later, I know you're busy so it's ok mom" I said

"Oh, ok honey. Just tell me if you need something ok?" she got up, saying that she have an important meeting and before leaving, she gave me her credit card and a kiss on the forehead.

_Sigh_, I'm eating all by myself again. Ever since otou-san died, okaa-san busied herself with our company. I'm still happy, though, because okaa-san still finds time to spend with me. I hurriedly finished my breakfast and went to look for Mari-nee. If you're asking who Mari-nee is, she's my personal maid; I call her Mari-nee because I don't treat her as a helper, but as a big sister. There's no secret that she doesn't know, I tell everything to her and she even knows that I secretly love Natsume.

I talked to her the other day and told her everything that Natsume told me and she was there to comfort me while I was crying and she even cried with me. She's truly my big sister.

"Mari-nee, we are going shopping today" I said, when I spotted her fixing my bed

"Hai, Mikan-sama" she said, while bowing

"Mikan-nee, it's been three years now, and I told you to stop calling me Mikan-sama" I said, while I sat in the sofa in my mini living room

"H-hai, I'm sorry Michi, it's just that I can't stop calling you that" she said, her back is facing me

"Mari-nee, I would like to ask you a favour" I said

"What is in Michi?" She said as she faced me after finishing her work

"I want you to bring all my dresses, frilly skirts and shirts home and give it to your younger sisters" I said

"W-what, W-why?" she asked

"I want to change onee-chan, I don't want to be the old Mikan anymore" I said, looking down "You'll still like me if change, right onee-chan?" I asked, getting nervous

"Of-course Michi, why wouldn't I? You'll still be the Mikan that I know" she said and smiled at me

"Arigato Mari-nee, I'm so happy!" I said and hugged her

* * *

**That afternoon**

I'm now inside the mall with onee-chan wearing a white frilly dress with Sakura petals design in the upper area. I promise that this will be the last time I would be wearing a dress.

"Michi, are you ok? Why do you look irritated?" she looked at me, I'm jealous of her attire. She's currently wearing a pants and a simple t-shirt. I want to wear pants, really.

"Nothing nee-chan" I said

It took us all afternoon shopping for new clothes, I ended up buying some superlow skinny jeans, some rugged looking pants, dark skinnies, black jackets, pink and black hoodies, biker's jackets, motorcycle jackets, printed black t-shirts, some red, grey, white, purple, and more black t-shirts. For shoes, I bought black, red, grey, purple, pink, blue, white converse and different designs of vans. (**Gomene, I'm not really good with fashion**)

"Ne, Michi, are you sure with all of those stuffs?" Mari-nee asked, as we headed to grab some bite to eat in a nearby restaurant.

"Hai, this will be the my new life Onee-chan" I said, with a smirk

Hope you'll like the new me, Hyuuga Natsume...

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Arigato for the following for giving me reviews...Arigato Gozaimasu..**

**unique heart breaker**

**Synair**

**ImiChan**

**manga-girl-freak**

**.Oranges**

**debby4869**

**Kitty: yehey! another chapter is finished..**

**Mikan: hmm..why did I smirk Kitty-chan? I don't smirk**

**Kitty: oh don't worry Michi, you'll be doing that more ofter in this story**

**Mikan: what? why?**

**Kitty: It's for me to know Michi, and for you to find out -insert evil laugh here-**

**Mikan: uhmm..ok Kitty-chan -faces readers and whispered- 'she's getting weird by the minute'**

**Kitty: did you say something Michi? -glare-**

**Mikan: n-nothing Kitty-chan, I'm just telling the readers to read and review..-scratches head-**

**Kitty: oh! goodie -smiles-, thanks Michi -walks out-**

**Mikan: Phew! that was a close one..but seriously guys..please RxR..-smiles-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice...but the plot is all mine...Hahaha**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**My Bad Girl, Mikan**

**-Chapter 5-**

**...Goodbye and Hello...**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**~Mikan's POV~**

KKKKRRRRIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!

*yawn*

"I'm really, really sleepy" the hazel eyed brunette said

"Michi, it's time to wake up, you'll be late for school" the blue haired beauty said

"Mari-nee, give me 5 more minutes please" Mikan said, under the blankets

"Michi, it's already 7:30" Mari said, shaking her young mistress gently

"Sh*t?! I'm gonna be late!" she said, finally getting up and headed towards the bathroom

'She really did change, no more loud shrilling voices in the morning' Mari-san though and giggled inwardly

**(AN: there was no classes in the last 4 chapters, sorry for not clearing things up)**

**~End of Mikan's POV~**

The brunette, as she stepped out of her bathroom, instead of the old pinky, cheery, bubbly, happy-go-lucky Mikan, out came a punky, bad-ass teenager. Mikan who wore a black and pink striped sleeveless shirt, a black puffy (?) skirt, pink and black finger-less glove and a knee high boots with spike on the sides. **(AN: Gomene, not really good at describing clothes)**. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail in which at the back, you can see her some purple streaks **(AN: I so wanna have that!)**. Her make up only consist of a black eye-liner, a light black eye shadow and mascara and a strawberry flavour lip gloss. Her ears each have 2 earrings at the bottom and on the right, an extra one on top, which is connected to the middle earring. The top earring made of pink diamonds, at the bottom one has a pair of skeletons design on it, and the middle earring is a silver pair shaped in a Sakura petal form.

"Michi, Yuka-sama has been waiting for you in the dining room, she said that you should hurry up because she has something to tell you" Mari-san said

"Hai, hai, I'm going Mari-nee" Mikan said as she walked out the door.

A lot has changed since the past seven years; the Sakura's bubbly heir has lost her cheerfulness since the Hyuuga's has left the country. Mikan, who was deeply affected has lost her "Princess-y" attitude and has become what a lot of people hadn't expected.

As Mikan made her way through the long hallways of their mansion, her thoughts made its way to memory lane.

_**Flashback -7 years ago-**_

'_Hope you'll like the new me, Hyuuga Natsume...' was Mikan's last thought when they were in the mall_

_-Sakura Mansion-_

"_Tadaima!!" Mikan shouted as she arrived_

"_Okaeri Mikan, how was shopping?" Yuka said, smiling at her daughter_

"_It was fun okaa-san, Mari-nee and I bought lots and lots of new t-shirts, pants, shorts, and converse" Mikan said as she excitedly jumped up and down_

"_WHAT?!!!...what have you been buying Mikan? I thought you're buying new dresses" Yuka said as she grabbed the shopping bags and messily scanned them "Mikan! This is preposterous! Why did buy this-this horrible clothes?" she added as she looked at her daughter as if Mikan grew another head._

"_Okaa-san, I'm tired of all the dresses, I want to try something new" Mikan explained_

"_Are you sure about this Mikan?"_

"_Hai!" she replied, grinning like an idiot_

_-Dinner time; Sakura Mansion-_

"_Ne, Mikan, we will be talking about some important matters after dinner ok?" Yuka said, with a serious face_

"_Hai, okaa-san" Mikan said with no hint of fear, but deep down, she's panicking like hell. 'What will okaa-san say? Whenever she want to say something, she blurt it right out, it only means it really is important' she said to herself as she had a glimpse of her mother looking at her warily._

_-After dinner; living room-_

"_Mikan, we are going to talk about Natsume" she said_

"_What about him, okaa-san" she asked, 'Is he hurt? Did something happen to him?' are the questions running in her mind_

"_He, -their family left this afternoon, going to France" she said, looking down at her foot, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world_

"_WHAT?! WHY DIDN"T I KNOW ABOUT THIS MOM??!!!!!!!!!!!" her voice echoing throughout the living room_

"_Mikan, settle down, I'm sure Natsume told you about it" she said_

"_TOLD ME ABOUT IT? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW A SH*T ABOUT THIS!" Mikan shouted __**(AN: Whoa, for an 8 year old, Mikan sure has a very colourful vocabulary)**_

"_MIKAN SAKURA!! Watch your tongue!" Yuka snapped_

"_I-I'm sorry, if you need me, I'll be in my room" Mikan said, as she ran out of the living room, stopping the tears that are threatening to fall any minute_

_**~Mikan's POV~ **_

"_Baka Natsume, Baka, Baka, Baka" I said as I punched my fluffy pillow_

"_Why didn't you tell me about this? Do you really hate me this much, that you don't even want to see my face to say goodbye?"_

_I got up, took the picture frame that has _our_ picture in it. I looked at it and wept more_

"_I changed for you Natsume, but you're not here anymore, will I continue doing this?"_

"_Will you come back to me? Tch, why would I think about that? There would be a lot of beautiful girls there in France and knowing you, you'll grow up to be one heck of a playboy."_

'_But still, just in case you'll be back, I'm gonna wait for you...'_

'_**Good bye**__...for now...Natsu-kun'_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

**~Still Mikan's POV~**

'Tch, how stupid, it's been seven years and he hasn't come back yet, why are you still hoping for him baka?' she asked herself

"What a pain, I've change for nothing, anyway, like I care. I'm used to the new me, it's better this way" I said before entering the dining room

"Ah~Mikan, care for a cup of tea?" mom asked

"No thanks mom, I'm running late for school. Mari-nee said that you have something to say to me. What is it?" I asked

"Mou, you're so grouchy early in the morning Mi-_chan_" my mom teased

"Tch, mom, I'm really gonna be late, just spill it out already" I asked, finally losing my patience. Really, what's up with her?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such patience my child" she said, swaying her pointing finger left and right "Anyways, since it's your first day in middle school, I'm giving you your own credit card...Isn't that exciting?" she said gleefully and handing me the said card

"Gee, thanks mom. If that's all, I'll be going now" I said, turning my back on her

"Mou, I give you your first credit card and I didn't even got a kiss. Such a great child you are Mi-chan" my mom said with pouting lips and pure sarcasm at the last sentence

I rolled my eyes before turning back and looking at her; I took three long strides and was finally in front of her. Giving her a kiss with a hug, I hurriedly left before she showers me with her kisses.

As I finally exited the house, I grabbed my skateboard which was found near the door and made my way to my new school...

I was busy day dreaming once again about Natsume that I didn't notice a chick in front of me and I accidentally bumped her and we both fell down

"Itai, watch were you're going baka" an emotionless voice said

I looked at my right and came eye to eye with a pair of amethyst eyes, which by the way is very tantalizing.

"Gomene, I didn't mean to bump on you, please forgive me" I sad and bowed in front of her

"Pay me 500 yen" her cold reply

"W-what?" I asked, not understanding what she meant

"I said, I'll forgive you if you'll pay me 500 yen, make that 600 for wasting my saliva on repeating it" she said while looking at me, hands wide open

"Uhm, you see, I don't have cash" I said back

"Credit card will be accepted" she said and grabbed a machine from her bag in which you can swipe the cards **(AN: Gomene, I don't know what they are called)**. I sweat-dropped seeing her like that, who wouldn't? You can't see a girl who bring a machine in her backpack everyday

I gave in and took out my card, thankful for my mom for giving it to me today and swiped it

"Pleasure doing business with you, names Imai Hotaru" she said and extended her right hand for a hand shake

"**Hello**, nice meeting you, I'm Mikan Sakura" I said, accepting her hand shake and looked at her at saw that her outfit is kinda like mine, except, instead of pink, she had purple ones and a black skinny jeans and a purple converse

I think this will be a beginning of a great friendship...

* * *

**Kitty: I would like to thanks the following for leaving a review in chapter 4..tynx!**

**natsu'mikan . huta'ruka**

**Freedomfromrules13: thnx for the advice!..totally appreciated it!! but i think i'll stick with the earrings only..haha..but maybe i'll use the tatoo for a different character..hehe**

**Alwaysbtheir**

**Imichan: no problem Imichan!!**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!**

* * *

Kitty: Yehey! I'm finally done with chapter 5..

Mikan: Mou kitty-chan, why did i swear in here?

Kitty: don't worry Mi-chan, you'll get used to it

Mikan: Eh?

-and out of nowhere-

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

K&M: Itai!! What was the for?

Hotaru: -looking at mikan- for being an idiot...-glaring at me- for giving me such short lines

Kitty" B-but i thought you don't like talking too much Hotaru-chan

Baka!

Kitty: Why'd you hit me again

Hotaru: nothing, just feels like doing it

Kitty: *whisper* meanie..

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru: I heard that...-walks out-

Mikan: ehhmm..since kitty-chan has officially passed out.. i'll take the responsibility of saying: please read and review!!

-popped-

Natsume: since when did you learn the word responsibility, baka?

Mikan: eh?! where did you come from Natsume

Natsume: do you really wanna know?

Mikan: ano, no thank you..-runs away-

Natsume then walked away since he has no one to talk to but he muttered words like: "Stupid author, not including me in this chapter"

R&R..c",)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** and will ****NEVER**** own Gakuen Alice. EVER. **

**Because if I did, I'll totally ruin a wonderful story.**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**My Bad Girl, Mikan**

**-Chapter 6-**

**...Untitled...**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**~Mikan's POV~**

I have been wondering what I would do if he ever comes back... will I greet him?... will I talk to him? I don't have any idea what to do. It's a good thing I have someone to talk to now. It's weird, you know why? We don't usually talk verbally unless it's necessary, it's as if we understand each other mentally, one look or word and I know what it meant and vice versa. Maybe, just maybe, she was indeed destined to be my best friend.

I'm walking to school right now; I don't feel using my skateboard right now because I have a feeling something weird is going to happen today. I'm near our school and saw a clack haired chic wearing a grey boyfriend's blazer over a purple tight fitting shirt printed with a "give me some money!" words in pink. Her hair was a little bit spiked on the sides and some of her bangs are covering her right eye **(AN: Kinda like Alice's hair style in Twilight. I don't own Twilight either)**. She was wearing a black low waist skinny jeans and with a knee-high grey boots.

I'm now in front of her and she looked at me from head to toes. Oh, by the way, I'm wearing a checker black sleeveless leather tank top with red and black checker skirt, matching it with a black knee-high boots. My accessories are: a tribal cross as my necklace, as fingerless gloves that reached my elbows and lastly silver bracelets.

"Mikan" unemotional voice said

"Hotaru" I replied

She nodded her head, and I nodded mine, then we went inside the campus together.

**~Hotaru's POV~**

The baka has arrived and I must say she has exquisite style; she will surely give me a lot of money. I am now walking beside her and I can see that she is thinking about something. I stop abruptly; she looked back, looked at her and raised a brow. She just looked at me and also raised a brow. I got irritated because sometimes, this chick is very dense. I took out the "baka gun", my latest invention and pointed at her.

"Speak, you live" I said coldly and she just sighed

"Fine, I was thinking about _him_" she said

Oh, _him_, she told me about that _him_ of hers and I kind of think their love story is too cheesy, and I hate and like that guy. Hate him for all the things he said about the baka and I like him because he was the reason the baka is like this and the because of that, we became friends. It may sound a little bit selfish, but I don't care. I've never had a friend before, some of them just don't understand me and I've been alone for so long before Mikan arrived.

"What about him?" I asked

"I don't know Hotaru, it feels like something is going to happen, anyways, I don't give a shi*t about him" she said and walked away

Liar, she always lies about him. It's pretty obvious but I don't mind at all, I don't want to ask her questions that she doesn't want to answer, I'll wait for her then.

**~Mikan's POV~**

Sh*t, F*ck, I've been thinking about him again. Gosh Mikan...you should stop this bullsh*t. He hates you, doesn't he? You should hate him back. I feel like crying because of those painful memories. *Sigh*, I should stop thinking about him. I need some distractions.

I left Hotaru on the hallways; damn I think I'm going to have a bruise tonight. I sat on my seat and waited for her to arrive. When she went inside and I sweat dropped because she's giving me a glare saying: "You're so dead for living me there like an idiot, idiot". I don't think I'll have a bruise tonight. I **know** I'll have bruise**s** tonight.

Class is starting and I think I'm going to sleep, I already know what this stupid teacher is discussing anyway.

zZZZzzzzZZZZZzZzzZZZzzZZzzzzzZzzzzzZzZZZZZzZZZzzz...

"MS. SAKURA!! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP IN MY CLASS? IF YOU FIND MY CLASS UNINTERESTING...THEN STAY OUT!!!" stupid Jinno said

I looked at him then gave him a teasing smile and said "Gladly". I walked out, but before I walked out the door, I raised my right hand and flicked a middle finger at him and banged the door shut.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard the bastard say that I was an ungrateful, insolent, disobedient and a delinquent. Why would I be grateful to him? He hasn't done anything to me so that I could be grateful. And why would I even be obedient to a good for nothing teacher? And why the hell am I asking you all this? Damn, I'm getting crazier by the second.

I walked my way toward my favourite place: The Sakura tree. The place kind of reminds me of him and no matter what I do to stay away, my feel still brings me there. Somehow, in that tree, I feel connected with him. I stayed there until I fell asleep once more...

**~Someone's POV~**

It has been 7 years now; I wonder how she has been. Up until now, I can't forget about her, yes, I did have some relationships here, but it never completes me, they were never her. I guess no one can ever replace her in my heart. Damn, since when did I ever become mushy? Stupid polka dots, rubbing her mushiness on me. Tch, I wonder if she still remembers me. I felt a pang in my heart just thinking that she has forgotten about me...

"Onii-chan, are you ready?" a shoulder length girl with piercing crimson eyes

"Hn" I replied

"Hey dude, ready to go?" a blonde guy with alluring azure eyes said

I'm getting sick of their question so I got up and headed towards the entrance of the plane. Did I mention that I'm going home? If I didn't, well now I did. I'm going back and I can't wait...

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**I would like to thanks the following for their reviews and comments...ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!!**

**Debby4896**

**Natsu'mikan . huta'ruka**

**ImiChan**

**Chrisca123456789**

**Chiaki Harukaze**

**And I would also like to thank all the people who added my story in their favourite lists...thanks again!!**

**Please dont forget to review..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Gakuen Alice...EVER...**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**My Bad Girl, Mikan**

**-Chapter 7-**

**...Party...**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

**~Mikan's POV~**

My whole body is aching like hell, damn Hotaru and those stupid inventions of her, how did she make them anyway? I was shot by that stupid baka gun of her _45_ times!!!..45 times people!! And they freaking hurt! Just because she's my bestfriend, doesn't mean that she has the right to hurt me..Right??.._Right???_

"Welcome back, Mikan-sama" our butler said, I just nodded my head, then unknown to him, I heard him sigh.

A lot of people can't believe I've become like this, as my mom would say it: _"Oh, I can't believe my darling sweet little potato turned to a sour pickle. Oh, where did I go wrong?" _Tch, the shrilly voice she makes make me shiver...I changed a lot, and I mean a **LOT**...but I'm happy with what I am right now.

"Honey, can you come here for a minute!!" I didn't have to guess who have that shrilly voice, I'd know it anywhere, and she's not other than my _mother_

I rolled my eyes and headed straight upstairs; she's in the library for goodness sakes! And I can hear her voice in our front door, which may I tell you is very, very far away from each other. I didn't need to knock; I opened the door non-too gently and looked at my mother. She's wearing a blue silk dress that reached her ankle, it has a see through thingy on her right shoulder that was formed into a flower and has a long fabric going down her slender body. I can't really explain to you what her dress really is; I'm not really good in girly dresses since I don't wear them anymore. So, to be simple, she wore a blue silk dress that reaches her ankle, a silver stiletto, a set of diamond jewelleries and a light make-up.

"Why do you look like a clown mother?" I asked monotonously

"Mikan! How dare you insult your own mother! Your mother for goodness sake! Oh, where did I go wrong?"She's such a bad actress and I hate that line since like, forever

"Cut the drama mother...you look good...anyways why am I here?" I said while walking near the sofa

"We, which means _you_ and me are going to a party tonight, so change to a dress and hurry up, the party starts at nine

"Tch, why would I go there anyways? I don't know them, they don't know me so case close, I'll be in my room" I said and stood up, like hell, I'm not going to a party wearing those excuse of a clothes that shows girl's cleavages and make guys go gaga over.

"When I say you go, you go. Do you understand me? _Mikan Sakura?" _a dark, ominous aura emitting from her

Darn it, she's really serious. My mother can be very scary sometimes, and also a spoiled brat. She gets what she wants, whatever and whenever she wants. And I blame my grandparents and father for that. _Father__**,**_ I wonder what it would be like, if my father was here. Anyways, I should warn you, never go to the bad side of Yuka Sakura, cause let me tell you this, its hell. I won't tell you what she did because it brought back scary memories, I can never look at a teddy bear the same way ever again.

"Whatever" I said and walked out, not forgetting to bang the door

I walked out the library and headed for my room, after 5 minutes, Mari-nee has come

"Nee-san, what do you think would I wear tonight?" I said with a bored tone

"Oh Michi! You're going, you're going!" she squealed happily and I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes

My whole family has been trying to change me back to who I was before; can't they see that I don't want to? My mother has been dragging me to parties which she says will help me interact with other people and to have her grandchildren faster. I'm 15 for goodness sake! I've met a couple of decent guys but not of them sparked my interest...yet.

"Yeah, yeah, the monkey produced her evil aura, so I don't have a choice, do I?" I said and walked my way to closet number 2.

Closet number 2, it's the closet where I put all the gowns, dresses, high heels, purse and jewelleries my mother bought me. Closet number 2 is rarely opened; I don't go in there unless mother forces me to. Closet number 1 is where all my precious shirts, pants, skirt, shoes, caps, pins and all those stuffs I need every day.

"Michi, I think you should wear this one" she said, holding a bright yellow dress

"I look like a baby chick Mari-nee" I said

"How about this one?" she said, holding a red gown that reach mid-thigh

"I'll look like a slut if were _those_" I said, disgusted. I remembered when my mom brought me that, it was the day she talked to me about "_The art of being a seductress"_. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Yeah, you're right, boys would ogle at you" she said and tossed the fabric inside the cabinet with disgust

"Ah, this would be perfect Michi" she said, I wasn't looking at first because I was reading a magazine about a cool convertible, it's sleek and black. Black, my favourite color

When I looked up, I saw what she was holding: a black dress that reached 2-inch above the knees, it's kinda fluffy on the bottom, while the top was pure silk and will hug my body perfectly it is also strapless. It has pink design on the top part, forming an abstract pattern; it's not too bright it's hardly noticeable when looking at it on a good distance. It's not too girly; I won't look like a bird or a slut in it. It's perfect.

"Nice one, Mari-nee" I complimented her

"Now, for the shoes and make up, I'll take care of it. Michi, you should take a bath now, it's already 5 minutes after 6 and as far as I can remember, the party starts at 9 and you should be ready before 9" she said while pushing me toward the washroom.

It took me exactly 45 minutes to take a bath, it's refreshing, I feel so relaxed and really sleepy. I hope I won't die from boredom in the party. _Sigh._

I went out and saw my dress lying neatly in my queen-sized bed and Mari-nee standing and holding a brush beside the vanity mirror.

"We should hurry Michi, time's ticking" she said as she started combing my hair.

"What style would you want it to be" she asked

"Surprise me" my oh-so intellectual reply "I'm gonna close my eyes for a bit, wake me up when you're done Mari-nee" I added and closed my eyes

After 30 minutes, she was done with my hair; it was simple yet elegant in some ways. It was tied in a messy bun and my side-bangs is curled a bit and it's hanging loosely on the sides, some covering my forehead; my purple streak was visible in the back, which I'm, very thankful for. I love my purple streak so much. It's time for my make-up, it took her only 20 minutes to be done since she's really good at applying it and she knows that I hate heavy make-ups, it will only make me feel like a clown. My make-up consisted of eyeliner, mascara, light black eye shadow, some blush and a lip-gloss. I don't wear lipsticks because my lips are as red as a cherry, so a lip-gloss would be good enough.

"Yes, I'm done and it's only 7:40 pm, we still have a lot of time to spare" she said and made her way to the bed

I took my robe of and slid into the dress, and surprisingly, it fitted me perfectly. Mothers really know best. She helped me zip the zipper at the back and put on the jewelleries.

'Necklace, earrings, a ring, wait, no bracelet?' I thought

"No bracelet?" I voiced out my thoughts

"I think you'd love this more than the bracelet" she said and showed me a fingerless, black and some pink, leather gloves

I smiled and hugged her.

"You really know me nee-san" I said

"Now, your shoes" she said and showed me a black 3-inch gladiator criss-cross high heels that reaches 1-inch below my knees. When you look at it closely, you'll think the jewelleries are diamonds, it is but it's shaped as a skull. I so love Mari-nee

"Okay, you really, really know me nee-san" I said and sat down on the bed and she helped me put them on.

When she was done, I made my way to my vanity room...it's a room full of mirrors, I can see every angle of my body; back, front, left, right, up, down, you name it. If you're wondering what up and down means, it means the floor is a mirror and same goes with the mirror. A little bit creepy but it helps you find some flaws easily. I looked at myself and was glad that there was no bruise showing, I'm glad Hotaru's baka gun v. 142 doesn't produce any bruise.

"You look very beautiful Michi" Mari-nee said

"Arigato" I replied with a smile

* * *

**~Yuka's POV~**

I'm so excited; I can't stop walking in circles. I wonder what Mikan's reaction would be, will she be happy? Will she cry because she misses him a lot? Ooohh... I really can't wait. I heard the door opened but I didn't mind it until I heard a voice

"You look like an idiot, mother"

I turned and saw the person owning the monotone voice. When, I finally saw the owner, I almost fainted at the sight.

"M-Mikan?" I asked

"Oh, great, your idiocy affected you're brain. You can't even distinguish if I'm your daughter or not" she said as she rolled her eyes

"Mind your manner young lady, it's your mother whom you're speaking with" I said, pretending to be mad at her and using my serious/angry/irritated voice.

I saw her stiffened and I smirked mentally. 'Ha! Not a good actress eh'

"You look beautiful today my dear, come, it's almost time for the party, and we must go" I said and smiled at her

"Who are you and what have you done with my idiotic mother?" she asked and glared at me

"Michi, come on, it's me, Yuka, you're mother!!" I said, back with my original shrilly voice. I saw her smirked and finally knew what it means. "Hmph, you're no fun at all Michi, I thought I already caught you with my great acting skills" I said and pouted

"Great acting skills my ass, even a monkey can do better than you" she said and made her way to the door

I smiled at my daughter, she's really beautiful tonight.

* * *

**~Someone's POV~**

"Onii-chan, hurry up, what's taking you so long?" my younger sister asked

"Hn" I didn't bother replying, it's a waste of time and I'm already done 30 minutes ago

"Onii-chan!!!!!!! Hurry up!!!! Mom's waiting!!!!!!!!" I really hate that shrilly voice, but there is one shrilly voice I would like to hear....

* * *

**~Mikan's POV~**

I'm texting Hotaru if she heard about a party which will be held tonight...

_From: Mikan_

_To: Hotaru"_

_Message: Ne, Hotaru, heard abt d prty 2nyt? (1)_

_~*~*~*~*~*_

_From: Hotaru_

_To: Mikan_

_Message: text properly baka, it only proves that you're a lazy person. And yes I did, the folks are coming and so am I_

_~*~*~*~*~*_

_From: Mikan_

_To: Hotaru_

_Message: Hn, I dnt cre, its easier dis way. Nyway, moms cming 2 n d mnkey 4ced me 2 cme. Hpe we r going 2 d sme prty. C u (2)_

_~*~*~*~*~*_

_No messages form Hotaru_

**(AN: for those who can't understand what Mikan said, this is what it means:**

_**Ne, Hotaru, heard about the party tonight?**_

_**Hn, I don't care, it's easier this way. Anyways, mom's coming and the monkey forced me to come. Hope we are going to the same party. See you)**_

It's so Hotaru, she won't say goodbye or just ok, or anything, she just won't reply if the talk is over. Anyways, I heard my mom saying that the party would be held in the _Crimson Dragon Hotel_... it's the Hyuuga's hotel. Whoever's celebrating the party is surely rich, the hotels price are not cheap I tell you.

Anyways, I feel something is going to happen tonight, I'm nervous because I don't know if this is a bad feeling, or a good one. I hope Hotaru would be here, it would be very boring without her...

"Mikan, were here"

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

**I would like to thank all of these people for the review they gave me:**

**Miyaxbaybeexx**

**debby4869**

**natsu'mikan . huta'ruka**

**moonacre99**

**ImiChan**

**chrisca123456789 – yup he is...**

**AnImElOvEr0997**

**SweetieSakura**

**Kin-kinna – me too..but I have to write it because it's really needed in the story**

**Thank you very much!!

* * *

**

**Kitty: I'm really sorry for not updating for a while..Pls forgive me**

**Mikan: Yes, please –bows- **

**K&M: Please..forgive me/her**

**Hotaru: you were just lazy and you're just using the baka so that people would forgive you**

**Kitty: Am not! I really was busy**

**Hotaru: Whatever –walks away-**

**Kitty:-mumbles- stupid Imai**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Mikan pokes Kitty**

***poke* *poke***

**Mikan: K.O. **

**Hotaru: Hn**

**Mikan: Anyways –smiles brightly- reviews please...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice. But the plot and some characters are mine.**

* * *

**My Bad Girl, Mikan**

**-Chapter 8-**

**...Cheers...**

* * *

**~Mikan's POV~**

"Mikan, were here" I heard my mother say

I looked at her and she's now walking out of the limo, I moved a little closer to the door and stood up. Crimson Dragon, a hotel where actors, actresses, businessmen, and all those wealthy people stay, is where the party is going to be held. It only means that the person celebrating this party is filthy rich and I should know because I've seen the prices in this hotel, and let me advice you: be sure that you are not drinking or eating something while looking at the bill because something disastrous is going to happen.

_Flashback_

_I'm here at the Crimson Dragon Hotel, currently dating this guy named Toya Hanabi, I must say he do look good, but he's not my type, he`s nice and all that creepy stuff, I bet he can't even hurt a fly._

"_You look beautiful today Mikan" Mr. Hanabi said_

"_It's Ms. Sakura to you, Mr. Hanabi" I replied, looking at him with bored eyes._

"_I'm sorry Ms. Sakura, so are you ready to order now?" he asked_

"_Hn, I'll have the usual" I told the waiter_

"_Tell you're chef to surprise me" he smiled at the waiter_

_As the waiter left, I just sat there obviously bored. I should have been in my room listening to my music or just sitting down under the Sakura tree and sleeping, but nooo, my oh-so loving mother has to force me to attend this blind-date. She's been forcing me to have dates lately; she said it will bring out my feminine side. What a crap._

"_Are you enjoying you're night Ms. Sakura?" he said, interrupting my thoughts_

"_Do I look like I am?" I asked back "Look, let's just get over with this date and tell my mom you don't like me and both of us will be happy, ne?" I added_

"_L-Look Ms. Sakura, I know that you don't like me, but please give me a chance, ne?" he said_

"_Hn, whatever" I crossed my arms in front of my chest_

_The waiter arrived and we ate our food silently, I finished mine first, then after a few minutes, he was done so I called for the waiter. The waiter gave me the bill, and I was about to open it so I could pay and get out from here but a hand stopped me and it pulled the bill._

"_I'll pay for it, don't worry" Mr. Hanabi said_

_I looked at him, and then shrugged. He opened the bill while drinking his red wine and all of the sudden..._

_End of Flashback_

That night, I went home with a huge red stain in my light blue satin dress and a dishevelled hair and I'm pretty sure that Mr. Hanabi won't ask me out for another date. After all, he went home with bruises in his face. Heh

Anyway, I'm walking in this red carpet leading to the main entrance of the hotel. My mom was walking ahead of me because she said she spotted a friend or something and told me to wait here in the lobby. I looked for a sofa and found one; it's right in front of the main entrance, so I can see all the people going in and out of the hotel. I'm really bored right now, where's Hotaru when you needed her? Then as if Kami had heard my complaints, a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes walked in wearing a purple dress which reached above the knee, the skirt is fluffy just liked mine. The top has a see through black material designed as roses; so basically, it's a purple top with black see-through rose designs. She's wearing knee high, flat black boots. Her shoulder length hair is straightened, her bangs were clipped at the sides and she was wearing a light make up.

"Thank Kami you're here, I thought I'd die from boredom" I sad emotionlessly as Hotaru sat beside me, her parent have made their way towards my mom and some of her friends.

"Baka, I could say the same" she said, as she took out her skull-designed compact, which I gave her.

"Kami, I look beautiful" she muttered, as she was looking (more like ogling) at her reflection. Hotaru may be punkish, but she's very vain, she only love herself, and of course, money.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself" I muttered

She looked for something in her small bag and all of the sudden I'm face-to-face with her baka gun. I've always wonder where she keep that and how it fits her purse or pocket

"Care saying that again?" she said, with a glint of evil in her eyes

"Hn, I said nothing" I said and stood up since I can see my mom flailing her hands up in the air like a monkey

I was walking away from Hotaru but I can still hear her muttering something about me being lucky that I'm her money-making machine and that she can't hurt me right now. Psht, yeah right

"Mother, for once, could you stop being idiotic and be calm at least?" I said while rubbing my aching forehead

"Mou Michi, could you stop being so-so mean for once?" she replied

"I told you not to call me that in public" I said as a vein popped in my head

"Ho-ho-ho, then you should start respecting me in public then" she pouted and crossed her arms in her chest, just like a child would do

"Yeah, as if that is gonna happen, could we go now? People are going in the ballroom already" I said, climbing up the stairs

"Oh yeah" she said and ran up to me and grabbed my arm, interlocking it with hers as we entered the place

............

"Good evening everyone! I hope you're having a wonderful time tonight. I would just like to tell you the main reason why we are having this party and that is to welcome back my family who had been away for 7 years and would be staying here" a man said, standing in the stage

I wonder who that guy is, I don't remember him at all, but I have a feeling that I've seen him before, 7 years perhaps?

"I would like you too meet, my beautiful wife, Kaoru" he said

"Thank you honey, I'm glad to be here today and I'm so happy to see all my friends again, especially my best friend, Yuka" did she just say my mom's name? "My family had stayed in France for 7 years and I know that they miss their friends so we are going to stay here for a long time since my boutique in France had been a huge success and..."

Everything this woman had been saying I couldn't hear for I was staring at a person near her whom she introduced as her daughter, but she didn't say any name. She looks exactly just like _him_ and I have a bad feeling about this_._

"Mikan, you know it's rude to stare" my oh-so wonderful best friend said

"Hn, Hotaru, I'll be outside for a while, I feel a little bit dizzy" I lied and was now walking towards the balcony.

It's gonna rain tonight, there's no stars at all, it's dim here and the only source of light is from the party going on inside. I needed to be alone, there's this feeling inside of me when I saw that girl, and she looks really like _him_. _Natsume_, what will I do when I see you? Am I ready? Of course I am! I've been waiting for seven years to kick you sorry ass. To blame you for what I am now, but, I also want to thank you, because I'm happy with what I am.

"You better go inside, you're gonna get cold and besides, dinner is coming" an emotionless voice said

I looked back and saw Hotaru, leaning on the doorway, arms crossed

"Hn, yeah" I sad and walked towards her, we both sat in our respected seats, which was beside each other, and waited for the food to arrive

The food, I might say are delicious, Hotaru and I ate silently while our parents were chatting with each other and her two brothers and talking to each other quietly. Dinner is almost over and the old guy was on stage once again with a red wine in his hand

"I would like to introduce you to my son, who was _late_ for some reasons" I could see that his vein popped when he said late. "A reliable source told me that he had been looking for someone and sadly, he didn't find the person, but luckily he is able to attend, so I would like to have a little cheers for my son being here and cheers for us being together again" he said as he lifted his hand holding the wine

_Cheers!_ Everyone cheered; I joined and raised my hand

His son was beside him and I looked, no, stared at the person.

He also added "Cheers for my son, Natsume Hyuuga!"

_CRASH...SPLASH_

And then, there was a shattered glass on the ground and the red wine splattered on the floor.

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

**I would like to thanks all of these people who reviewed in the previous chapter. ARIGATO!!**

**TyniNightmare**

**Taeniaea**

**AnImElOvEr0997**

**IceGirl7**

**Miyaxbaybeexx**

**LilCrimsonPearl**

**natsumikan123**

**ImiChan**

**natsu'mikan . huta'ruka**

**debby4869**

**moonacre99**

**Angel .M. Demon – haha, I know right? But anyway I think I'm alright. At least I can still write the story**

**chrisca123456789**

**WhiteMoon1

* * *

**

**Kitty: Finally, chapter 8 is done**

**Natsume: I didn't even say anything**

**Kitty: I know, because that's your punishment for leaving Mikan!**

**Natsume: You wrote this darn story –glare-**

**Kitty: So, do you want me to pair Mikan with somebody else? –glares back-**

**Natsume: Hn**

**Kitty: Now, if you don't want to be a good cat and run along –with shooing motion-**

**Natsume: glares and walked away**

**Kitty: anyway, I want to apologize for the late update, I was so busy with school and my freakish English teacher made us read two books and made us write a research paper for every 5 chapter/scenes.**

**Hotaru: you're just making excuses baka**

**Kitty: Was not!**

**Hotaru: Hn, whatever, just make sure you can update sooner**

**Kitty: Oh, I will try my best**

**Mikan: Kitty-chan, you should update soon, I know your busy and all, but I know it will be worth it, since your readers will love it if you update sooner**

**Hotaru: Hn, for once, the baka made sense**

**Mikan: Hotaru you meanie!**

**Hotaru: Whatever –walks away-**

**Kitty: Michi, I'll do my best! As me and my special someone says it...NIKE! (Nike because the slogan says, JUST DO IT...hahaha)**

**Mikan: Aww, that's sweet**

**Kitty: I know right? Haha (held hands with Mikan and jumped up in down while giggling like little girls)**

**Natsume: you both look stupid, as always**

***both stopped and glared at Natsume***

**K&M: Whatever, loser! –while fingers formed the letter L and placed on the forehead-**

**Natsume: Oh, lookie here, both bakas talk together, I'm outta here bakas –walks away for good-**

**Mikan: That meanie, he gets on my nerves every time words come out of his mouth**

**Kitty: he's just in love Michi, don't mind him**

**Mikan: Eh? With whom?**

**Kitty: no more questions, can you end this for me...please?**

**Mikan: Hai!**

** This is all for now! Please don't forget to review! Have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I will never own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the plot and some characters

* * *

**

**My Bad Girl, Mikan**

**-Chapter 9-**

**...Not what I expected...

* * *

**

**~Normal POV~**

The sudden noise of the broken glass filled the room with silence, the cheers were halted and eyes focused on a certain brunette who just looked at the broken object, head bent down, and bangs covering her face. If a person would look clearly, he/she can see those crystal waters formed in the corner of her eyes. The brunette bent lower for her traitor tears threaten to fall, she tried her best not to let anyone notice it. Too bad, a certain purple-eyed girl saw it.

* * *

**~Hotaru's POV~**

What's wrong with her? Why'd she do that? I thought she hated the attention. I thought for a moment on what made her do that. As I remembered correctly, she dropped the glass after Mr. Hyuuga introduced his son – wait Hyuuga? Isn't that the last name of the guy that Mikan said? Natsume Hyuuga, that's his son's name...Natsume Hyuuga, the guy who had hurt her...Natsume Hyuuga, welcome...to hell

"Oi, baka, what happened?" I asked

"I'll be going now, tell my mom that I'm not feeling well, I'll wait in the car" she replied, still not looking up

She walked away, and didn't turn back. I looked up the stage, and the Hyuuga son wasn't there anymore. I had the feeling he chased her, if ever he recognized the baka. Anyway, I shouldn't interfere. **(I decided that Hotaru won't be the super stalker kind, but I guarantee you, she still blackmails, love money and take pictures of **_**someone**_**...)

* * *

**

**~Mikan's POV~**

It was really him. He's back. Mikan, you know what to do and don't turn back, he might hurt you once again. He always hurt you, and still, you can't stop loving him. How pathetic can I get? Aaarrghh, I'm starting to lose my sanity over a stupid asshole... Mikan no baka **(I decided to do the bad words and not putting any asterisk because I think it's needed in the story because Mikan is bad and all...So for those of you who can't stand foul languages, I'm so sorry)**

When I said that I'll be waiting in the car, I lied, actually, I'm headed to the park near here. It was the park _we_ used to play in.

_Flashback:_

"_Ne Natsu-kun, wanna play in the slides?" asked a 6 years old brunette_

"_Hn, play with yourself baka" answered a raven haired boy who have the same age as the girl_

"_Mou Natsu-kun, you're so boring to play with, you're no fun at all" she pouted_

"_It's your fault you went here with me" he arrogantly replied_

_The two young children are sitting under the Sakura tree, it is relaxing but the young girl can't stand not having any excitement, it's as if there is something inside her that will burst any moment due to the solitude that engulfs the place_

"_Natsu-kun, could you at least please push me in the swing?" she asked_

"_Hn" she took that as a yes and dragged the irritated raven-haired boy_

_He was pushing her slowly and gently, he doesn't want to hurt the girl that he likes, right? She was shouting that he should push her harder and since he didn't comply, she called him a sissy. Ouch. It irritated him alright, he pushed the swing extra hard and the laughing face of the brunette came in contact with the ground. Good thing it wasn't cemented._

_End of flashback_

Damn, it hurt alright, I remembered mom scolding us, and she once again, over reacted. She's such a drama queen. Tch. Anyways, ever since I've hanged out with him when we were young, he has been hurting me, both physically and emotionally. I sat down in one of the swings and gently pushed myself. This was the swing that I've sat in that time. A lot have changed here in the park; the grass that used to surround the swing was now sands and they built 2 slides near the swings and added another see-saw. It had been 7 years since I came here; I remembered coming here when I've heard _he_ left, it was raining, how ironic. And do you want to know how much more of an ironic scene this is? It's because it's starting to rain, well, I don't care if I get soaked. I looked down since my chest is hurting again, damn, there's only one way to make it disappear.

"Natsume, you're one fucking bastard!!" I yelled, no one would even hear it anyway since the rain had become heavy

"I was right, it is you...didn't know you had a colourful language youjo" a deep voice said

I looked up and my eyes widen a little since it came eyes to eyes with crimson.

I regained my composure and glared at the person in front of me

"What do you want bastard?" I said coldly and hardened my glare

He looked surprised for a second since I saw his eyes widened a little; he regained his composure and made his way towards me

"Don't come fucking near me Hyuuga" I instantly said

He stopped but for a second but did it again

"Didn't you hear me? Stay fucking away!!" I yelled louder

"No" he replied

"Then I'll leave" I said and stood up, I went pass him with head bending low. He grabbed by hand and I yanked it away

"Don't you touch me asshole" I said

"What happened to you?" he asked

"Nothing that concerns you Hyuuga" I said and walked away, leaving him.

* * *

**~Natsume's POV (When Mikan was still inside the hotel)~**

I really hated being here when I could spend my time looking for her. It's been 7 years darn it. I really regretted what I said to her before. I was looking for her, hoping to find her and apologize, but noo, my dad had to send Persona, his fucking body guard to fetch me and bring me in this damn place. I'm being introduced to the guess as his son, fucking hell, I can't wait for this party to end, and I need to find her. Out of the blue, I hear glass breaking, I looked for the noise and my eyes landed to the broken glass on the floor. I looked up and saw a beautiful girl with brown hair and eyes, wait, brown? ...Polka?!!

I stared at her, she-she look so beautiful, all of a sudden, a black haired chick blocked my view and Polka walked away. I need to follow her, and fast.

....Fast forward....

I saw her going her way to the park, this was the park where we used to play, a smiled etched its way in my face as I remembered pushing her really hard in the swing and her faced met the ground.

_Flashback_

"_Natsu-kun, you're such a sissy! Harder! Harder!"She shouted_

_Me? A sissy?_

_Let's see if you'll call me a sissy after this, I pushed her extra hard and well, let's just say her mom never want me to push her again, after seeing you daughter with bruises in the face, who wouldn't?_

_End of flashback_

I must say, I did feel guilty back then, but thinking about it know makes me want to laugh, but I wouldn't want that, it would be out of character of me.

It started to rain but she didn't move a muscle, she looked down and I heard her shout, loud and clear.

"_Natsume, you're one fucking bastard!!" _she yelled.

Ouch. I didn't know she knew how to cursed, fuck, that's my forte

I went out of my hiding and said: "I was right, it is you...didn't know you had a colourful language youjo"

She looked up and her eyes widened a little, I saw something different in her eyes. Her innocence weren't there anymore. I was expecting her to smile at me and tackle me but she didn't do anything, then she opened her mouth, waiting for her to yell my name but...

"What do you want bastard?" she said coldly and she glared at me

I'm surprised, this is not what I expected, my eyed widened a little, but I don't want her to know I was shocked at her response, I regained my composure and walked my way towards her

"Don't come fucking near me Hyuuga" she said

I stopped on my tracks. Hyuuga? Where's Natsu-kun? I continued walking towards her

"Didn't you hear me? Stay fucking away!!" she yelled louder

"No" I replied

"Then I'll leave" she said and got up...she walked passed me and I grabbed her hands

"Don't you touch me asshole" she said coldly as she yanked my hands away

What's wrong with her?

"What happened to you?" I asked

"Nothing that concerns you Hyuuga" she said and walked away, leaving me, here under the rain

Polka, what happened to you? Why are you like this?

This encounter was not what I expected. I expected her jumping towards me and hugging me tightly until I lose my breathe and she'll shout in my ears that she missed me and then look at me and shout 'welcome back, Natsu-kun'.

But this?

This was not the way I want _my _polka to greet me back

* * *

**I want to thank the following for you're reviews...ARIGATO!!**

**Alwaysbtheir - oh really? belated happy birthday!!**

**AnImElOvEr0997**

**Dalayb**

**ImiChan**

**debby4869**

**Miyaxbaybeexx**

**Taeniaea**

**CourtneyJo**

**x'bLuE-AnGeL'x**

**moonacre99**

**Najika Tsubasa-chan**

**natsu'mikan . huta'ruka**

**TyniNightmare**

**thanks for the awesome review guys!!

* * *

**

**I'm finally done with chapter 9...anyway...I just watched New Moon, and what a cliffhanger! hahahah..I can't wait for Eclipse (New Moon DOESN'T belong to me either...)  
I know, this chapter suck..**

**Mikan: don't worry Kitty-chan, you'll do better in the next chapter**

**Kitty: I hope so, Michi**

**Mikan: anyway, how was New Moon?**

**Kitty: it was awesome, I feel bad for Bella, and..bla..bla..bla**

**Hotaru: since the two bakas are talking about that vampire, I know it will take a long time, so for reviews..hmmmm**

**-somebody was passing-**

**Hotaru: Oi bastard, do the reviews**

**Natsume: Fuck off Imai**

**Hotaru: do the review or else..**

**Natsume: or else what?**

**Hotaru: I'll show this to that baka -holding a picture of Natsume, stealing a kiss from Mikan, then pointing to Mikan-**

**Natsume: -looks at Mikan who was giggling non stop with Kitty- ...Like I care  
**

**Hotaru: I'll give this to your fangirls**

**Natsume: So?**

**Hotaru: They'll hurt Mikan if they see these**

**Natsume- Fine -faces the readers- Review, or else...-lighting fire in his hands-**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**Hotaru: Do it nicely**

**Natsue with lumps on his head- what the fuck Imai? Why would I even want to do that**

**Hotaru- you'll scare away the readers, and if they'll get scared, they'll stop reading this fic, and if they stop, Kitty will get mad**

**Natsume- so what if that koneko gets mad?**

**Hotaru- she'll pair Mikan with someone else -smirk-**

**Natsume- -gulped- fine...-faces readers again- Minna! Review please :)**

**Hotaru: good kitty, you're making me rich -holding video camera-**

**Natsume- IMAIIII -lights fire-**

**Hotaru- -rode the duck scooter- see you later, Natsu-chan!! ;P**

***wow, so totally OOC***

**meanwhile...**

**"and then he was about to kiss her, then the phone rings...then...bla..bla..bla.."**

**"really? that's so sweet, what happens next?"....**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

**Not a chapter**

Minna, I sincerely apologize for not updating sooner. Heck, I haven't updated for 3-weeks already. I am having a lot of school works and pressure from my parents lately, so I do hope you guys understand. I will try my best to make a better Chapter 10 to compensate for my actions. This, I promise you: by the 19th of December, you will be able to read Chapter 10.

Once again, I am really sorry.

I do hope you will still support me and my story, since our reviews inspire me to write this story. And I'm really grateful for your support. ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!!

-kiTTy_chAn-


	11. APOLOGIES

This is not a chapter, as I clearly labeled it as "Apologies"..

Now, I won't bore you with my excuses cause I know that some might believe it, some might don't..

but the reason why I'm doing this is to apologies to my readers (yeah, that's you) for not updating this couple of months.  
You can say that I was lazy, I'm a liar (not lair!..peace!), or that I'm on hiatus.

I would like to tell you that I am NOT quitting FFN, nor am I abandoning this story. I don't have the time like I did before, to upload more stories for you.  
But all I'm asking you is that be more patient with me, and bare with me because I can NOT update this week for exams are coming.

I won't keep your hopes up but I will try my best to update this summer, for that is the time I can write stories and be able to find inspirations. That is, if I won't have a summer job.  
If I got accepted in one of those jobs I applied for, then my time to come up with a new chapter will be shorten, thus I won't be updating as much as I intended to.  
But, now that I have my laptop, I can make a rough copy of my stories each day, (I'll try my best to do this), a might come up a chapter within that week.

I also want to inform you that this is not a really long chapter, it might be 15-20 because I don't want you to wait that long for me to finish this story. the other reason is because I hate waiting for a long chapter to be done; so since I felt that way, I don't want you to feel the same thing (that's how much I love you!.. haha), but back to the main topic, I will try my very best and I hope that you can still support me and my stories a long the way.

Note: I might not make a long story after "My Bad Girl, Mikan" since I will be doing some one-shots. Yes one-shots, cause I don't like to make rabbles but I LOVE to read them. This one-shots might reflect my current state, so prepare a tissue when reading my one-shots.

This is all for now, and I hope you can forgive me.

Sincerely,  
kiTTy-chAn :3


End file.
